Avenging in a sailor suit
by crazyfan15
Summary: This was the last time Tony had breakfast like a normal person. "Gather the Sailor Senshi, Anthony Stark. They are your only chance of beating Thanos."
1. Chapter 1

**Something to occupy my mind while we wait for the Avengers: IW**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tony knew it wasn't going to be a good day when a huge magic door open right in the middle of his living room. He knew he wasn't hallucinating because he was sober. Out stepped the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Long dark hair, red eyes, a pretty face and legs that went on forever.

Though she had on the most ridiculous outfit. Then again he wasn't complaining since the sailor girl outfit allowed him to see her long legs.

"Anthony Stark, the Iron Man. I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time gate. I have come to warn you."

Tony blinked. Ever her voice was beautiful, though that staff or specter made him wary. The last time a person with a weapon like that was in his living room, he almost died. "Well that's cryptic. You come inside someone else's house and you don't even say hi. I forgive though since you have nice legs." He leered at her.

She didn't show the slightest reaction. "There is a powerful being that is coming straight for Earth. You must gather your comrades, former and new, to defeat this enemy."

The genius, sipped his orange juice, badly wishing it was alcohol. "Am I being prank? Or is someone trying to set me up? Seems like something Happy would do."

"If only it was a prank. He'll be the strongest enemy you have ever faced. In fact in a lot of time lines that I peered into, you and your comrades die. This is the only time line that I saw, that the Avengers have a fighting chance." She said.

"Why is that?" he asked, intrigued despite himself. He was curious alright. Magical beings like her were rare.

An image appeared on top of her rod of a beautiful woman with kind blue eyes. Eyes that he remember staring down at him from an operating table. "Saeko Mizuno. Nice legs and a cute face. An adorable daughter too. What about her?" he asked a little suspicious and protective. Saeko was the only one after all the doctors he called around the world when he got back from Afghanistan that didn't treat him like an experiment.

He took her out to dinner to purse something more but she turned him down, but they remain good friends. He even tolerated her adorable daughter with her endless questions. In fact Amy still email him.

"Because her daughter, Amy Mizuno, is Sailor Mercury and you'll need all the help you can get to defeat this evil."

Well… shit

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Did Infinity war mess anyone up like it did me?**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

There was a fancy foreign car parked in front of Amy's house. The blue haired girl frowned as her friends ooh and aah around her.

"I only see those types of cars in movies." Mina said, stars in her eyes.

"I know. With cute foreign actors playing them." Serena said hearts in her eyes.

Raye rolled her eyes in annoyance to the two blonds.

"Why is that car parked here? Friend of your Mother's?" Lita asked. She wanted to touch the car, but she reframed.

"Yes it is." Amy answered the brunette. "I'm going to go grab those books. Wait for me here." Without waiting for an answer, she hurried inside her home.

The girls were coming home from school and planned on having a study session. Amy bought some new books for everyone that breaks down each subject in simple terms that she wanted to use. But she forgotten them at home when she was in a rush to get to school. So the girls decided to pick up the books at Amy house and then go to Raye's house for the study session.

"Hmm. That was a little strange." Raye said, wondering at the Ice Warrior's face expression.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Amy felt excitement flowing through her as she quickly set her school bag down and ran towards her backyard pool where she knows he'll be there.

And there he was, lounging on one of the pool chaise chairs, sunglasses on in casual clothes.

"Tony-ji! You're here."

He looked up at her sweet voice. "Ames. You're finally here." Tony said, getting up from the chair. "Did you get taller?" You gotten so pretty."

She blushed at his praise. It wasn't often that they saw each other. The last time Tony has been to Japan was 4 years ago and the last time he saw Amy in person was 2 years ago when she came to visit him with her Mother.

But despite that Tony was like family. The proof was him waiting inside their house with none of the residents were home.

"You didn't tell me you were coming Tony-ji. I would've come home sooner to greet you." She said sweetly.

He ruffled her hair. "I wanted to surprise you. And I needed to talk to you about something that's best in person."

Now Amy was curious. _'He probably wanted to talk about Mom's birthday that was coming up. He probably forgot and now he's panicking on what to get her.'_ She thought in fond amusement.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to ask this right off the bat, but they were on a tight schedule. Thanos was coming any day now. There was no time for stalling. "Amy I need your help." He said, seriously looking into her eyes. He took off his sunglasses.

"Anything." She said fast and unhesitant.

"I need you and your friends to help defeat a bad guy. I know you are Sailor Mercury. Your friend Pluto told me."

Amy eyes widened as she heard gasp behind her.

It would seem her friends follow her…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**You know how hard it is to write two people that went back and forth in time, saw a lot of shit and now nothing fazes them any more? Jeez!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Someone was entering his Sanctum. Strange put down the book he was reading and got up, his cloak draping across his shoulders. It had been too quiet in the past couple of days.

"Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of the time stone."

The female voice came out of the shadows of the library.

He activated his fighting magic circle. "You know who I am but I don't know who you are." He said his guard up. He scanned for the intruder but didn't see her.

"That's not surprising. I haven't step foot in this sanctum in almost 500 years." The female stepped out the shadows and Dr. Strange had to blink.

"Sailor Pluto? Really?" was his dry response to her presence.

There was a hint of a smirk on her face. "It is an honor to meet the one who is guarding the Time Stone."

He dropped his magic, but he kept his guard up. Just because she's a hero in Japan doesn't mean he trust her. "What brings you here?" he asked evenly, watching her for sudden movements.

"There is a powerful evil being coming towards Earth right now. So powerful that we need every hero to help defeat him and his army." She said, her face just as impassive as his.

"I think the Avengers would be more your style. I don't deal with physical threats." He said dismissively.

"His name is Thanos and wants to collect all the Infinity Stones to kill half the universe." She said, like she didn't even hear him.

He was vaguely annoyed, but more curious about this Thanos. If he's collecting the Infinity Stones, than he'll be meeting him very soon. "How do you know about him?" the Sorcerer asked. Strange didn't sense him or even heard about him until this school girl with the short skirt came rudely barging into his library.

"Just like you keep an eye on beings that can cause harm to Earth, I do the same except on a larger scale. I am the Guardian of the Time Gate, I have peered into many time lines to predict the best outcomes for my Princess and it all leads down to this one." She said, a grave look on her face.

"Wait. You can travel in time as well?" Dr. Strange asked, intrigued. This was an interesting discovery. There was no mention of the Time Guardian in any of the books.

"No one would've written about me. I'm a well-kept secret even among the magic world."

It was like she read his mind.

"But that's not the important, Dr. Strange. I need your help to protect-" Pluto cut off as she looked up, frowning. "Something is coming."

As soon as she said that, a loud boom was heard from the front entrance to the Sanctum. Looks like he won't be getting back to the book…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


End file.
